After the War
by Vampess
Summary: Like many who had survived through the war and wished to complete their studies; Hermione was standing at platform nine and three quarters, waiting for her best friends to arrive. Draco and Hermione pairing and Ginny and Blaise pairing. Draco is Head Boy and Hermione is Head Girl
1. Chapter 1

Like many who had survived through the war and wished to complete their studies; Hermione was standing at platform nine and three quarters, waiting for her best friends to arrive. She had changed quite a lot through the years; her hair was now wavy and much more manageable. She has lost a lot of weight, due to all the stress of the war and searching for horcruxes. She had become a firm and beautiful young woman in spite of previous events. She had decided upon dying her hair black with blue and purple streaks here and there. She changed her style of clothing and was wearing dark-blue denim mine shorts and a grey-purple tank top which showed her newly developed bust.

As she thought back to when most things were normal, she lost track of time and only came back to the present when she found Ginny poking her arm softly pouting. _Oh dear,_ Hermione though,_ she wants a hug_. Giving in with a heavy sigh, she enveloped her best girl-friend in her arms for a tight embrace.

"Hey Ginny, how is everyone? How is Molly? Also where are Ron and Harry?" She still wasn't entirely sure if Ron and Harry were going to come as they had recently become Aurors. Knowing Hermione, she decided to keep up her studies then decide for her future.

"You don't know? They aren't coming back, it'll be just you and me." _Well at least I have one of my best friends_, Hermione thought grimly.

"I guess that's better than nothing," Hermione said back, escaping her thoughts as they boarded the train.

As they sat down and got comfortable in one of the carriages, Ginny thought back to the letters Hermione had sent to her; with Ron and Harry busy with their Auror jobs, they had been unable to keep contact with her especially when there were still ex-Death Eaters still keeping up Voldemort's work.

"So, I heard you're Head Girl?" _Why would she want to talk about that, the Ginny I know wouldn't really care unless it's related to boys… Oh!_

"Yes, but I don't know who the Head Boy is yet. I know that's what you wanted to know Ginerva Weasley." She hated being called Ginerva let along with Weasley attached to it.

"You know I hate it when people call me that!" _Oh dear… what have I done…_

"Umm Ginny, I have to go to the Head's Compartment… I'll sneak you in after the meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Omg, is Hermione Granger going to break a rule!?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Don't count on it Gin." Hermione said simply.

At the Head's Compartment, she found none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. He had changed quite a lot… he was slimmer but his Quidditch muscle was still there. His face, if possible, was paler than previous years. His hair was long and no longer slicked back, so it may resemble a mop, _a hot mop at that_ Hermione thought then rued that. _No! Dra- Malfoy is NOT hot!_ What was Dra- Malfoy, doing here?

"You seem confused Granger. Are you wondering how to get all this," He gestured to his body and after waiting for a reply said, "What are you doing here anyways, this is for the Head's only."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" She retorted back… Realization hit her and she watched as Malfoy's emotionless face turned into a grin… no a smirk or somewhere between.

"Well, isn't this going to be quite the interesting year." He said. He hadn't been saying anything in a mean manner… Just jokingly and concerned…_ Has he changed? He couldn't have, could he? _She questioned herself._ Well, he certainly hasn't bullied me… So far… Nor has he called me that dreadful nick-name, Mublood._

"You seem surprised Granger." He said, again not in a bad manner… _What's going on with him?_

"Yes, I thought maybe Neville would get Head Boy, I didn't even have a second thought of it possibly being you."

"I'm hurt Granger!" Just as she was about to reply with a smart-ass comment, McGonagall came.

"Hello Granger, Malfoy. As Head Boy and Head Girl, I will inform you that it shall be your job to ensure that the first years will find their way to the castle. Also while the train is making its trip, I wish for you two to monitor the carriages."

"Yes, Professor," They answered in unison._ Since when does Malfoy actually respect teachers!? And since when did he actually care about First years? What the hell is going on!_

"Alright I'll leave you two to it then." With that she apparated away. She saw Draco making the slip, "Draco where are you going," she seemed so surprised at everything she didn't even notice her calling him Draco. He seemed to have noticed and his half-smirk-half-grin turned more into a grin.

"You heard McGonagall, Hermione, we have to monitor the carriages."

"Or we could just get the prefects to, duh."

"My, my, Hermione Granger, not doing it the proper way are we?" He said teasingly.

She huffed in annoyance, muttering to herself 'This is going to be one long year'

"What was that Hermione?"


	2. A surprising change of events

After a surprisingly not awkward but…Comfortable silence while patrolling the halls while searching for the prefects upon Hermione's wishes. They had only found a few groups or couples not in compartments and no such danger. Draco' eyes widened bigger than the moon while he unconsciously sucked in a quick breath loud enough to startle the couple…

"Oh my goodness…Hermione it's not what you think!" The red-headed witch started.

"Save it, I'll be sure not to tell Harry," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

After they had long passed Ginny and Seamus bruisingly snogging, Draco halted to a sudden halt with a quick realization. He smirked and dragged Hermione into the closest empty compartment.

"You've changed." He simply stated.

"What of it, Draco?" She whipped back as though he had insulted her. Which of course he didn't but it had seemingly become a habit to do such things when talking to the enemy.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend you and that new attitude of yours." He said putting his hands up in an offer of surrender.

"Whatever, let's just get back to patrolling." Hermione said, finally settling a bit.

"Why should we do that? After all you were the one who wished to avoid having to work." Draco said, sit down comfortably, relaxing his legs on the opposite seat while gesturing for Hermione to sit beside him.

"Well-" She started, but Draco had interrupted her.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?" Draco asked her, searching in her eyes for any negative emotions turning to positive.

"Excuse me?" She shot back, her head tilted for emphasis on the statement.

"You heard me perfectly, truth or dare? I'm sure you know how this game works?"

"Dare I guess," she said, now not caring.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day, but it seems a lot has changed. Seeming as you're so bold, I dare you to kiss me." He finished finally after saying it painfully slow and he wagged his eyebrows at her while he watched her face express horror and her eyes widen only by the slightest. He watched with amusement as she hesitantly move closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and claim his lips with hers.

He hadn't realized that he was kissing back as soon as their lips collided or the fact he leant in too. She tasted of vanilla, his favourite flavour of… well, anything. He explored her mouth as soon as she allowed him entrance to it. He subconsciously had his hands travelling her curves and backside lustfully. When instinct's effect had worn off as he realized he was running out of breath, he pulled away. "Wow…" was all he could manage.

"Pfft, you seem so bold," She stated, clearly pleased that she had managed such a reaction to come from Draco. She moved to the opposite seat, dusting off the dirt left by his feet which had been retreated curing the snog.


	3. More Surprises

**Hey readers, sorry about the short chapter for number two and for the spelling error for the third last word which was meant to be "during" not "curing". Anyways I hope this chapter will be long enough and I'll keep writing until I get to my goal of 20 chapters. Enjoy :D **** =) –Vampess v~v**

"_Pfft, you seem so bold," She stated, clearly pleased that she had managed such a reaction to come from Draco. She moved to the opposite seat, dusting off the dirt left by his feet which had been retreated curing the snog._

"Haven't you taken _any_ of that in thought!?" He exclaimed more than questioned while the snog played over and over in his mind like a movie on repeat. Ever since the war and since his father died he had finally been able to loosen up and not be prosecuting muggles and muggle-borns. He never truly believed in it, but if his father had found out that he hadn't been doing so, he knew that he would suffer the Crucio curse. The foulest curse imaginable, not a painless instant death, not a curse that controls you, but one that tortures you and makes time slow down to increase the intensity, pain and effect of the curse.

"No, why should I?" She said laughing.

"Well, I knew you changed but not ever so much like this." Draco said, sounding somewhat like his father. He shook that though out of his mind internally.

"Listen to yourself, you're finally free from Voldemort and you're still a paranoid ferret."

"Don't mention that horrid nickname." He said in a dark frightening manner. He would have thought back to that event where the nickname had originated but he was suddenly to angry to recall back to the past. Upon seeing a flash of fear in her eyes which he still seemed to be watching,_ Merlin they are quite magnificent orbs…_He thought,_ what the hell am I thinking… This is Hermione Granger, the mudblood I have- No! Forget any of that shit my goddamned father forced upon me. She is gorgeous! I won't allow some stupid blood status get between what I think of her!_ Having a war with his old self he realized she had a smug look on her face.

"What?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"Oh it's nothing, just that…you look cute when you attempting to hide your emotions." She replied, still in that nonchalant, not caring attitude. Draco looked at her, surprisingly turned on at this. He unknowingly leaned towards her, she looked from his stormy eyes down to his lips, they were quite a comparison from his pale complexion. She leaned in, closing the space between their mouths. The flavour of mint flowed into her mouth which was ironic because her parents were dentists. As they made out, none of them were aware that a certain pair of eyes was watching them. As it seemed, the train was nearing to Hogwarts. This meant they had to quickly change into their school robes and then escort the first-years to the castle by boat.

He broke off, noticing that she had moved onto his lap during the snog, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Hermione?" He asked while she was kissing his neck.

"Hmm?" She replied, not still kissing his neck but moving up towards his earlobe.

"Hermione, as much as I like this, we really need to get changed and be ready to escort the first-years…" Draco said, then decided that it would be best if he detached himself from the witch.

"Fine then," she said instantly straightening her hair, and her make-up. She smoothed down her clothes and then walked out as though nothing had happened inside the compartment.

"Don't bother waiting for me," he mumbled to himself, wondering what to do with Hermione…

After managing to get the first-years to the castle safely after they had changed, they waited at their separate house tables for the sorting to finish and for the dinner feast to come.

The feast appeared after the last first-year sat in Hufflepuff. It was roast chicken with common seasoning, mash potato, bread rolls, gravy, salad (which not many had) and the usual pumpkin juice. Ron would have loved this but he was off on his Auror business. She kept feeling like eyes were on her, if this were the case several months ago she would look around, paranoid until she found who or what was looking at her. But since this was not the case, she kept on eating until curiosity got the better of her and she lazily looked toward the Slytherin table and her bright brown orbs met with familiar eyes.

**A/N: Any ideas of who it may be? I hope this chapter was long enough and for those of whom are reading this before Christmas, have a merry one. I'll give you a hint as to who was looking at her; it was a Slytherin =O big shocker is it not? Seeming as it came from the Slytherin table, but I will let you know it certainly is a seventh year. Cheers, thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reading this Authoress's note. Please review, let me know any ideas you want to be included in and I will update A. S. A. P.**

**-Vampess Out! v~v**


	4. A short event

_She lazily looked toward the Slytherin table and her bright brown orbs met with familiar eyes._

The eyes belonged to none of than Blaise Zabini. She slightly wondered what he was staring for so she decided upon asking him. "_What"_ She mouthed. He replied with a knowing smile and gestured to the doors of the Great Hall. She raised her eyebrows at this; resulting in Blaise wagging his eyebrows at her.

She excused herself and made her way out, only stopping just outside the doors waiting for Blaise. As he approached he cornered her toward the window on the right that you see if you turn after exiting.

"Well, Granger, I see you've changed. No need to act. I know what you did on the train." He received neither reaction nor comment so he continued looking into her emotionless eyes. "That was hot; you don't need to fake it with Draco to make me jealous."

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, still masking a poker face.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know." With then he closed in, leaving her no escape from his lips crashing to hers.

**Sorry that it's too short… But it adds to the suspense. :D Want to guess what may happen next? I don't mind. As said before I wouldn't mind any ideas or comments!**

**-Vampess Out! v~v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I'm back :D . Now, I hope you do realise itsrated 'M' for a reason, language and sexual references… ect… Anyways please don't read this if you're sure you may not be a mature audience. Cheers and remember the word of the new year is potato… again… But anyways, enjoy! :D**

"_Don't play dumb with me. I know." With then he closed in, leaving her no escape from his lips crashing to hers._

Instinctively she respondedwith a passionate snog. They hadn't been making out for long until a certain platinum-blonde interrupted, pulling Blaise away from Hermione.

"Just what the fuck are you doing?" Draco yelled, lashing out his anger towards the couple while pointing at Blaise with the same arm that pulled him away.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Blaise responded in a similar tone. He protectively stood in front of Hermione, who had a bored look on her face.

"Well, you just kissed _her_, whom I got first." He stated, Hermione lazily looked back and forth at the two and then came up with an idea.

"If you _Slytherins_ want the '_Gryffindor_ Princess' then I suggest you, I dunno, fight over me or something instead of wasting my time." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance and impatience.

"Fair enough, _Hermione_." Draco said, with the right amount of etiquette to get on almost anyone's nerves _(almost, not Hermione in this case)_.

"'_Milady'_" Blaise said to Hermione; facing her and curtseying, earning a short chuckle from her.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Hermione said.

"What will you have us do?" Blaise asked.

"Well, lets see something tricky…Ah! First one of you two to kiss me next wins." Hermione said, still in the bored tone but the boys were too thick to care too much.

"Too easy, Hermione come here darl'," Blaise started to move closer to her, gaining a death glare from Draco, _Oh if looks could kill,_ the two boys started to bicker after what Blaise had said. Draco was saying things such as 'You can't do that!' only to get a 'So what!?' from Blaise. During this Hermione slipped away to the head's dormitory, her mini denim shorts showing off her waist and butt. Her tank top further showing her hourglass figure as it fit her perfectly.

**So that's it for this one, sorry for the long long wait for the update, went on a fortnight-long camp (actually it was the AJ2013 but whatever you guys probably wouldn't know that) again I apologise for the shortness of it but seriously the shorter it is, the more there is of suspense.**

**Now, I best be off still need to rest in an actual bed for the first time in a fortnight. Hope you enjoyed and please do tell me any suggestions or comments or spelling errors and such. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASe do NOT hesitate to give any suggestions. I want some reviews =^_^= . I'm out!**

**-Vampess v~v**


	6. Authoress' Note

**Authoresses Note: Hey guys, sorry but I don't think I can come up with more ideas, if you do want me to continue pleeeaaaase give me some ideas? Just review one and I'll take it up and begin writing again ;) Also, I need advice, do you want me to write more?**

**Sorry I haven't been updating…**


	7. Chapter 6 - Challenge begins!

**A/N: I finally have an idea! Thanks for the ideas you guys gave me… (not), woulda been nice if you suggested something though =/) Anyways, I apologise that I haven't updated in ageees. I will be updating more I hope :3 Enjoy!**

_Blaise started to move closer to her, gaining a death glare from Draco,__Oh if looks could kill,__the two boys started to bicker after what Blaise had said. Draco was saying things such as 'You can't do that!' only to get a 'So what!?' from Blaise. During this Hermione slipped away to the head's dormitory, her mini denim shorts showing off her waist and butt. Her tank top further showing her hourglass figure as it fit her perfectly._

As she gave the password she could hear footsteps approaching. _Shit_, she thought. She ran up to her room and started to get sorted out, but this didn't take long with the wave of her wand. So her stuff, already brought up for her, had been put away neatly. She decided to have some with Ginny, or some time messing with certain boys. She smiled at that devious thought. She just hoped their ideas wouldn't be hopeless and stupid and boring. When she tossed up the pros and cons of who to go to, she decided upon talking to Ginny and giving her some goss.

She descended down the stair of the head's common room and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she arrived she got attacked with hugs from Lavender Brown (A/N: She doesn't die in my fanfic, sorry to those who dislike her but she has a purpose! Honest!), Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, who was spending time with their house, and finally Ginny.

"If this will happen every time I come then I suppose I should just leave you be." Hermione stated.

"Ohh no, you have avoided everyone too much already! I want to know why you were not taking part in conversation at dinner." Ginny insisted.

"Yeah that was like totally not cool." Lavender said in her tone that Hermione could never be able to stay sane after listening to it for too long. (A/N I know there may be some issues and discussion going on in your head about Lavender. Yes she will be slightly bitch, slutty and well… Lavender. Sorry to disappoint you guys 3 )

"Well, I was sorta just trying to keep calm and everything, rather than stress about all this nonsense. I've had enough of it as is, Ginny you've heard everything that's happened from Ron, right?" Hermione reasoned with the girls.

"S'pose. But 'Mione, what's with the rumour I heard about you hooking up with Draco? And then I heard some fourth years talking about Blaise getting some too? Explain. And we want details." Ginny responded.

"Ok but first can we sit down? Its kinda weird just standing here near the portrait entry…" Hermione asked. In response the girls moved over to the lounge area of the common room.

"I should probably go to my house area." Luna said, still living in a dreamy state, even after the war and everything that's happened. She gave her hugs and departed.

"Ok enough with the stalling and don't start any rambling! Tell us!" Parvati demanded.

"Well, it started with a dare; Draco dared me to kiss him. After dinner, Blaise approached me and he apparently saw the snog and presumed it was to make him jealous. So he kissed me. But, I have a plan. If they are gonna be terds then they are gonna make this amusing for me. What I've done is made them try to kiss me first next. It's hilarious already." Hermione explained.

"Girl, are you sure you're a Gryffindor? Because the way you're acting now I would presume you were a Slytherin." Lavender said.

She said her goodbyes and left them, so she could wander.

**Good? Bad? Horrid? Want different ending? I will update when soon. I just need to figure out what to do to come to my idea :D Cheers, thanks for reading and pleeeeeaaasee gimme ideas. =3**

**Review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 7- Troubles?

_"Girl, are you sure you're a Gryffindor? Because the way you're acting now I would presume you were a Slytherin." Lavender said._

_She said her goodbyes and left them, so she could wander_

Hermione decided that she was going to take a walk outside; by the lake. As she walked around the moonlit grounds, deep in thought, she noticed something leaning against a tree. It was a figure. A blonde figure. Platinum blonde at that. Refusing to take notice, she continued and settled down on a clear space and looked at the reflection of the moon in the lake's surface. She allowed her mind to wander to the horrors and stress of the war. The loss of Fred still stung and haunted her mind. A stray tear fell down her cheek. Out of no-where a warm thumb brushed it away, she looked from the pale skin of the hand up to his face. She stared past his grey eyes, still deep in thought, unable to react properly.

He sat beside her, sitting close to her, keeping her warm. She hadn't even noticed the cold was affecting her. She snapped back to her normal state and fully realised Draco beside her. Instead of questioning, she rested her head against his shoulder. The truth was that she needed support, she didn't know what she was doing with her life; she had everything, fame, fans, job-offers, popularity. She felt she was missing something... she misjudged it and instead decided to take a different view of things. She wanted to not care so much, to be easy on things. She dealt with too much stress throughout the several years of adventure with Ron and Harry, trying to defeat Voldemort. Somewhat she felt happy, complete… it didn't seem legitament though… she couldn't quite figure it out, but she didn't mind at the time being.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her, sounding truly concerned. _He really must have changed…_

"I don't know…" She simply answered. Draco moved from beside her and turned to face her. They gazed into each other's eyes, looking past the ordinary, understanding each other's pasts. They hadn't known how long they had been staring at each other, but it didn't matter. Slowly, unknowingly, their faces had been getting closer to each other and….

**That is for now guys :P You really need to give me ideas… I hardly know how I'm getting these ones. I want your opinions please, it can really help. So please don't hesitate to give any suggestions ;) Alright, I'm out!**

**-Vampess v~v**


End file.
